A Moment
by Bubii
Summary: Just a moment in Hinata and Naruto's everyday shinobi life.


Inspired by rain, it was raining when I wrote it!

**Thank you** to Killercloud for helping me!

It's a one shot.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

**Enjoy…**

**A Moment.**

Hugging herself close, Hinata leaned back using the wall as her support, the dark clouds were not only pouring rain over the city, but it had brought with it, a roaring wind that swished its way through every street, corner, and empty space making the windows bang and the houses shudder as it penetrated in through any cracks or gaps left open or unattended.

Not a single soul could be seen anywhere, as everyone was now safely tucked inside their warm, comfy homes. Hinata too would have been in the safety of her room, if she hadn't stopped to deliver Naruto a message from Lady Tsunade, but upon completing her errand and stepping out it started to rain, and in no small quantity.

"Whoa! Hinata-chan you can't go out in this rain, you'll be soaked!"

Hinata's gaze wavered with uncertainty, "demo, its fine, I'll be fine."

"Yeah right what do you take me for? Look I may be a lot of things but I am not a jerk," seizing her hand, "now come on, inside. I won't let you go out in that storm." Naruto successfully managed to pull her inside oblivious to his companion's discomfort, and made her sit down.

Hinata, now bright red, concentrated on looking down at her feet, if she could avoid looking at him maybe, just maybe, she might avoid fainting.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong? Your face is all red looking," he paused for a moment to place a hand onto her forehead, but remembered what Sakura had told him about fevers, and extremities, and instead pressed his forehead to hers. "Hmm, you do seem a bit warm," that was all that Hinata could handle before her nerves gave in and she slumped forwards into the blond shinobi's arms.

Naruto caught her before she could collide into him, she was a delicate little thing, he mused silently. Carefully placing one hand under her knees, and one behind her head he effortlessly picked her up and placed her onto his bed, making sure to tuck her in nicely under the covers.

Tucking a loose strand behind her ear he traced his finger down the length of her jaw, so soft.

Mentally berating himself he pulled his hand away, he shouldn't be doing this. They weren't meant to be. Selecting a scroll, he pulled up a chair and plopped down, hoping that Hinata would wake up soon.

Not half an hour had passed, and loud snores could be heard from Naruto's apartment, his scroll lying on the floor, eyes closed, head slumped back, he was oblivious to Hinata waking up.

Pearly white eyes blinked several times as Hinata tried to recognize her where abouts, it was soft and warm and her eyes closed again as a wave of sleep took over. She was in Naruto's bed, her eyes cracked open at this realization, sleep all gone and she buried her head in the pillow, it smelled of him, of Naruto. Taking a deep breath Hinata closed her eyes, relishing in this moment, and committing his scent to memory.

Trying to make himself comfortable Naruto fell off the chair, "ouch," rubbing his now sore butt he got up and heard a little squeal of laughter. Looking back he saw Hinata perched up on his bad.

A smile now graced his features, "Hinata-chan you're up! Are you hungry?"

Hinata nodded.

"Good then I hope you like Ramen cause that's all I've got."

"I would love some."

"Great, then wait here while I heat it up." Although, if one listened closely they could hear him grumbling about how long it takes.

Left alone, Hinata now took this opportunity to peer around the room. She had never been in his apartment before, it was simple harboring only the necessities and devoid of any sentimental objects. Perfect for a shinobi life.

A framed photograph caught Hinata's eye, and before she could look at it more closely Naruto came in, placing a steaming bowl of Ramen in front of her, "here you go Hinata-chan, it's hot so don't burn yourself."

"Hai,"replied Hinata cheerfully before picking up her chopsticks.

Hinata looked at Naruto amazed, she had only just begun, and he had already finished his first bowl.

Naruto now aware of being stared at slowed down, well he wasn't completely manner-less; he could eat slowly in front of a lady. "So Hinata-chan, any idea about this mission we are being sent for."

"No, Lady Tsunade said she would brief everyone in the morning, before we departed for this mission."

"Right, I wonder what kind of mission we are being sent on."

Naruto had finished his third bowl by now, "Hinata-chan do you want a second helping?"

"No thank you"

After a few minutes when Naruto had finished his fourth bowl Hinata helped him up with the empty dirty dishes.

"You don't have to clean them. I'll do them later," cried Naruto coming after her with the rest of the empty dishes.

"I want to. It's the least I can do for treating me so kindly," replied Hinata, besides it was another excuse for avoiding being near him.

"If you say so."

Done with the dishes, Hinata proceeded to check on the rain hoping that it might have stopped by now but to her dismay the storm had gotten worse.

A warm hand brushed at her shoulder bringing her out of her reverie, how long she had been standing out there? She didn't know, she'd lost track of time, "Hinata-chan you're freezing cold, come on inside, I don't want you to catch a cold."

Dragging her back. Naruto sat her down on the couch, taking a position right beside her.

Naruto surprised himself by gently stroking her cheek and it wasn't only him, the surprise was evident on Hinata's face as well, by the way her eyes bulged all of a sudden. She looked so pale and cute under the blanket he had managed to drape around her that his hand had moved on his own accord.

But surprisingly she hadn't flinched away from his touch, although her face had flushed red like a tomato.

Heart thumping, Naruto took a chance and moved an inch closer.

Hinata kept her face averted so he wouldn't be able to see all the emotions bubbling inside of her. This was too much for her, and suddenly her face was turned towards her left as round white eyes met with azure blue ones.

Looking into the depths of her eyes, Naruto stroked her cheek tenderly, one could get lost in those beautiful white eyes of hers. Then, as if he'd been shocked, Naruto snatched his hand away quickly, what was he doing? Deceiving himself like that, she could never be his, she was a Hyuga and he, he was someone who people despised, he was the village pariah.

He felt anger swelling up in his chest, and sadness weighing down his heart.

Hinata now looked up at the male sitting beside her, head turned away so she wouldn't be able to look at him. Hinata placed a soft hand on his arm preventing him from leaving.

Surprised again, Naruto glanced at her and Hinata fidgeted nervously. Daring herself to look at him, she placed a soft chaste kiss on his cheek.

Naruto beamed, a grin appeared, he had lit up like a light bulb, it was like all that weight had just disappeared in an instant.

Placing an arm around her, Naruto pulled her closer to him, as Hinata rested her head on his shoulder, a calm silence now wrapped itself around them.

* * *

><p><strong>The reader's thoughts are welcome!<strong>

**:)**

**Bubii. **


End file.
